Girl Meets Senior Graduation Part 1, 2, and 3!
by ctaylor95
Summary: You think that middle school was tough wait until you read Riley's last three days of High School. Also for some reason it won't let me write mathews but the ":" means mathews is talking.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own gmw -So fast forwarding all the way up to their senior year the last three days until they graduate. Just a little recap so no one is lost Lucas and Riley made it official their freshman year they have had their ups and downs and breakups and make ups but now being their senior year they have been together and stronger than ever. Now Maya although she had to find out it was her who had actually saw lucas like a brother she has been very supportive of riley and lucas's relationship. She had a few nice relationships throughout her school years but her mom marrying shawn hunter practically made her high school years even better. As for Farkle and Zay they had managed to become great friends and always being there for everyone. Now that you are all caught up we can now start this amazing story!-

Riley is in her room picking out an outfit to wear for school

Riley:hmm should I wear this one!mmm no to sassy. or should I wear this one!mmm too out there. hmm what should I wear?

Maya pops her head in riley's room from the bay window

-Maya:I can help!

Riley quickly sits next to maya

-Riley:Maya!I am completely stressing about these last three days I can't even pick out my own outfits anymore.

-Maya:Riles you have to mellow out a bit the hard part is over now we just relax until it's graduation time

-Riley:Your right im just stressing out a bit(she says with a worried look)

-Maya:So did lucas decide if he was going to NYU? or SJSU?

Riley looked worried into Maya's eyes like she's about to cry

-Riley:That's what I'm gonna find out today.

Now at school in the hallway maya and riley are talking by their lockers while lucas and farkle just finish talking farkle goes into the class while lucas walks up to the girls.

Lucas:Hey Riley!Hey Maya!

Maya:Sup HuckleBerry!

Riley:Hey!

Riley became quiet and looked down

Maya:Well i'm going to go to class early

Riley:Why?!you're never in class this early?

Maya:Well today I need to be(she gave riley a look of shes needs to talk to lucas)

Maya walks into class

Lucas:So how come you didn't text me back last night?

Riley:I got tired just fell asleep I guess..

Lucas:You guess?Riley what's wrong?

She looks at him with her eyes watering up but trying to hid it with a smile

Riley:Nothing is wrong Lucas. I love you and you love me right?

Lucas:Yes of course I love you Riley.

Riley:Then nothing is wrong.

Lucas:But then why?

Then the bell rings for them to go into class. She gives him a kiss to shut him up then holds his hand as they walk into class together. Btw their teacher is still and they all have the same seating.

writes on the board "The Decision".

:Okay class as you all know these last three days are the biggest last three days of highschool and well for the rest of your lives.

Riley does a big gulp

:So I decided to give you one last assignment which will be due tomorrow, a 500 word essay typed on what you learned in highschool what was your favorite thing about it and what wasn't and last how has it changed you today.

The whole class sighed, giggled

:Aww poor you.

Then the bell rings and they all leave class and lucas and riley are in the hallway now

Lucas:Riley can we talk now?

Riley looks at Lucas all worried and smiles

Riley:Talk?talk about what?what is there to possibly talk about?

Lucas:About us and college.

She looks at him worried and sad

Riley:Yeah we can talk…

Lucas:Okay great so we'll meet at your mom's coffee shop?

Riley:Yeah..

Maya interrupts getting in the middle of the both of them

Maya:Riley will meet you there Bye HuckleBerry!

Maya takes riley and leaves, Lucas looks confused. Then was leaving class and Lucas stopped him.

!

:(whispers to himself)what do they want from me. Yes Friar.

Lucas:I need your help..I don't know which school I want to go to anymore.

:We'll choosing schools is one of the hardest parts of growing up it determines which future you chose. Your fate rests in your hands now. The best advice I can give you and any of my students is don't go with your gut go with your heart you will be glad that you did in the end.

Lucas nods and looks and and smiles

Lucas:Thank you for everything that you taught me.

can't help but smile and puts his hand on Lucas's shoulder

:No thank you for being an amazing student.

Now Riley and Maya are sitting at the cafe waiting for Lucas to come in

Riley:So wait why did you interrupt us talking?

Maya:Riley I don't know if he was trying to end things right there with you or not but I couldn't watch it happen in school where you guys have no privacy at all.

Riley:Maya he wasn't going to end things right there he said we'll meet here to talk. I hope we don't end things.(she said sadly)

Maya:But from what I saw it looked like he was that's why I came in the middle I hate seeing you hurt.

They both hug each other tightly, then Lucas walks in. Maya stops hugging Riley. Then Riley looks back Lucas and turns back to look at Maya.

Maya:If you need me at all riles just call me and I will be right here with you.

Riley:Okay thank you maya.

Maya leaves and Lucas sits right where Maya was.

Lucas:So here we are

Riley quickly interrupts

Riley:So what do we need to talk about?That's why we're here right?(she says with a little hurt in her voice)

Lucas grabs Riley's hands and looks into her eyes

Lucas:We have been through so much together and I cherish every single moment of it. I wouldn't change a thing because if I did I probably wouldn't be here right now talking to you.

Riley begins to smile

Riley:Me either. You were my first date, my first kiss, and the first guy I ever fell in love with.

Then she became serious

Riley:But I need to know which college you are going to?

Lucas looks down and looks back into her eyes

Lucas:I talked to your dad today..

Riley lets go of his hands

Riley:WHAT!?Why are talking to my dad without me being there?

Lucas:I needed advice on which school I should go to being that I got accepted to both really amazing schools.

Riley is angry and sad at the same time looking into Lucas's eyes as she's tearing up

Riley:Why would you ask him of all people you know how he feels about us dating.(her voice begins to crack a little as she's fighting back her tears.)

Lucas:No riley I thought I knew until he gave the best advice which was "to go with your heart not your gut", and that is what helped me realize and made it easier for me to choose which school.

Riley looks at him nervously waiting for him to say which school.

Lucas:Riley you are my heart I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it I am going to NYU with you!

She cries a little but tears of joy and smiles then kisses him!

Riley:Omg!I can't believe this!but are you for sure this is what you want?Is this for sure what you want?

He smiles then kisses Riley

Lucas:Yes this is what I want.

Then Maya, Farkle, and Zay all walk in excited from the good news

Riley:Hey were you guys spying on us?

Zay:Not spying but just over hearing everything you guys were saying yes!

Farkle:I am glad our journey of friendship won't just end here

Maya:Yeah turns out huckleberry isn't so lame after all.

Lucas:Yeah well I'm glad we will always be here for each other.

They all smile at each other(:

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own gmw -So just a little recap so everyone is caught up Riley has been stressing out about Lucas picking which college he wants to go to but then he talked to and realized he wants to always be with Riley and he chose NYU.

Topanga, Corey, and Auggie are eating there breakfast at the table

Topanga:Riley breakfast is ready!

Riley is rushing to leave to school

Riley:Sorry mom not hungry thanks though!

Topanga:Riley at least take some fruit you have to eat something you haven't eaten breakfast with us at all this week

Riley rushes to get an apple

Riley:I know mom I'm sorry it's just my last day to turn in certain assignments (as she stares right at her dad)

:What?Feeny did it to us and we learned from it

Topanga:That is true, well alright sweetie just be careful on your way to school!

Riley:Okay thanks mom!

Riley rushes out the door

Auggie:dad when I go to highschool please don't give me that assignment

Topanga and Corey laughed

Maya and Riley are now in the computer lab finishing up their 500 page essays.

Riley:"and that's I learned from high school.", Done!

Maya:Done!

Riley:Wow maya you're already done too?(she says with a surprised look on her face)

Maya:Yeah well I got bored last and did some of it, and wait why wasn't yours done last night?

Riley:Well lucas and I were up all night and were planning college together and you know talking about the future..(she says while smiling with a big smile)

Maya:Ranger Rick talks all lovey dovey too?Why I didn't see that coming(she says sarcastically)

Then the bell rings for them to go to class, as they enter the class wrote on the board "The Finals"

:Alright everyone I hope you all did your assignment I want you to go ahead take it out and pass it up to the front.

He starts to collect them one by one

:Great I'm proud that you all did it. So for that you all get an A on the assignment.

Everyone is cheering and all happy

:I just want to say one more thing before you guys go, You guys can do anything you set your mind to so don't let anyone else tell you otherwise I am proud of each and every one of you. Class dismissed.

The bell rings everybody is rushing out of there besides Riley, Maya, Lucas, Farkle, and Zay

Riley:Dad we all have one more thing to say before we leave class with you.

Lucas:I want to thank you again for listening and always being here I learned from the best teacher anyone can ever have.

:Thank you for that and you're not so bad after all if you ever need me i'm always here(he says with a smile)

Lucas shakes his hand then pulled him in for a hug

Zay:I didn't believe any teacher ever would be my favorite but you broke me I appreciate everything you had done for me

:I am glad to have been there for such a great guy(he smiles)

Zay gives him a hug

Farkle:Its Farkle time sir!

:Oh I love Farkle time!

They both giggle

I am honestly going to miss having you as a teacher no teacher will ever compare to you. Thank you for everything.

:No farkle thank you for everything.

Farkle gives him a tight hug trying to hold back tears

Maya:We'll I never thought this day would come!

They both giggle

Maya:You're truly an amazing person you know that?

:You are too Maya always remember that.

Maya had tears rolling down her face while smiling and she hugs tightly

Maya:Although this isn't goodbye I will still miss you as my teacher.

:And I will miss you as my student Maya.

Riley:We'll

:Riley

Riley:I will say having my dad as my teacher hasn't been the easiest road

:Trust me it isn't easy for me as a father either

They both giggle

Riley:But I wouldn't trade that for anything you managed to teach me so much as my teacher and as my dad and I truly am grateful to have such an amazing dad like you.

:It's been an honor being your father and teacher Riley I wouldn't trade that for the world.

they smile at each other and she hugged him tightly with tears going down her cheek.

Riley:I love you dad.

:I love you too Riley.

Then they all waved goodbye to and left the class together. But Maya and Riley went to the mall to get a graduation dress. But Lucas, Zay, and Farkle hung out at the Cafe.

Farkle:Wow I can't believe high school is over tomorrow then hello college!

Zay:Wait don't forget about summer!that's an important part!

Lucas is the only one not really paying attention as he has a blank stare

Zay:Hello!earth to Lucas!man what is wrong with you?you're barely even talking today.

Farkle:Yeah that's not like you,are you and Riley fighting or something?

Lucas:Oh no were great actually it's just...well

They both look at him waiting for his response

Lucas:Okay if I tell you guys this you promise it won't get out right?

Farkle:You have my word.

Then they both look at Zay

Zay:What I promise sheesh!

Lucas:Okay so I have been planning this for awhile now and I feel like today is the day so I'm going to propose to Riley tonight.

Zay:Propose to eat dinner tonight

Lucas:No I'm going to ask Riley to marry me.

Farkle and Zay both have a surprised look on their faces

Farkle:But are you both even ready for marriage?It's a HUGE commitment.

Zay:Yeah man plus what if she says no then what?

Lucas:Yes I know it's a big commitment but she's worth it to me and if she says no I will still be her boyfriend I will just be understanding and probably ask again later on in the future then.

Farkle:We'll you guys have my blessing and I hope all goes well when you propose tonight Lucas.

Zay:Yeah you have my blessing too. But when will you ask for her parents blessing?

Lucas just has a nervous look, Now Riley is finally home and it's 9pm she's just putting away her new dress she bought for graduation and she's now looking at her cap n gown.

Riley:(says to herself)Tomorrow is the big day it's finally here I hope it's just as special as I dreamt it would be.

Then there's a knock at the bay window she looks out the window and it's Lucas she opens the window and he comes in with red roses and a heart box of chocolates

she smiles and gives him a hug and a kiss.

Riley:Lucas omg what is all of this for it isn't graduation day yet silly you're just a day off(she giggles)

Lucas:I know it's not graduation day yet that's not what it's meant for it's meant for something else

Lucas holds both of Riley's hands and looks into her eyes

Lucas:Riley from the first day I met you on the subway I knew you were someone special then as I got to know you I found out how special you are to me then we became a couple and I now know you are someone I would love to spend the rest of my life with. One of the best things in the world is knowing that the girl I'm in love with is also my best friend.

Riley:awww I am in love…

Then Lucas begins to get down on one knee and as he is holding one of Riley's hands he pulls out a small dark blue box and opens it with a beautiful engagement ring inside and Riley is at a loss for words and her eyes widen.

Lucas:Riley Matthews will you marry?

Riley is still at a loss for words with a surprised look and Lucas is staring into her eyes still smiling at her waiting for her to answer.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Chapter 3

-So just a little recap so everyone is caught up so Corey gave his class a passing grade just for doing the assignment, then Lucas, Riley, Maya, Zay, and Farkle said their goodbyes to Corey as their teacher, then Lucas told Zay and Farkle that he will propose to Riley tonight, so when Riley got home Lucas came through the bay window and ended up proposing to Riley.

So Lucas is on one knee looking into Riley's eyes and smiling and Riley is just in shock.

Riley:Lucas...omg I don't know what to say?(still in shock)

Lucas:You could say yes or no Riley either way I will still love you(as he says with a smile on his face)

Riley:Can I give you an answer tomorrow?

Lucas:I never heard that before but yes if you want me to wait until tomorrow then I will wait

He stands up closes the box and puts it in his back pocket and he looks into her eyes and kisses her then hugs her

Riley:I love you(she says with a smile on her face)

Lucas:I love you too(he smiles back)

Riley:We'll I better get some rest we have a long day tomorrow

Lucas:Same here I will see you tomorrow bye

Riley:Bye

He then leaves out the bay window and Riley sits there just thinking to herself on what just happened and she falls asleep at the bay window. She then wakes up to her parents and little brother shouting Happy Graduation Day Riley!and there are balloons all in her room.

Riley:Omg so many pretty balloons!Thank you mom, dad, and auggie!it's beautiful!

Auggie:Your welcome

Topanga:We are so proud of you sweetie I can't believe you're already graduating today(she says with a sad voice)

Corey:I know it seems like just yesterday she was in diapers(he says with a sad voice)

Auggie:Oh brother(as he rolls his eyes) you guys have been like this for two weeks now.

Riley:We'll I would love to stay and chat but I have to meet maya at the cafe shop!

As she rushes everyone out of her room then Maya comes from the bay window

Maya:It's finally here!woah what happened in here a balloon bomb go off?

Riley:No my parents just went a little crazy since it's finally the best day ever!

Maya:I know and we're going in our new dresses even better!Oh chocolate yum!

Riley:Chocolate?!Omg Lucas!

Maya:Chocolate Lucas?What?

Riley:Noo Lucas came over last night and brought me those!

Maya:Well fine then if you just didn't want me to eat them you should have just said so

Riley:No that's not what i'm saying!

Maya:Oh then what are you saying because you're making no sense right now

Riley then looks at Maya with a worried look

Riley:Lucas proposed to me last night

Maya:WHAT?!like actually asking to marry you?

Riley:Yes.

Maya:Wow that's crazy!good thing you said no.

Riley has a looked of concern

Riley:What makes you think I said no?

Maya:We'll where's your ring then?

Riley:I don't have it because I told Lucas I would give him an answer today.

Maya:oh...well what's your answer then?

Riley looks at Maya and can kind of see hurt in her eyes as if she still has feelings for Lucas

Riley:I'm still not sure yet but hopefully I will know for sure by the end of today.

Maya:yeah...hopefully(as she puts a fake smile on)

As the girl both sit quite and awkwardly at the bay window. Lucas, Farkle, and Zay are all dressed and ready for graduation but just patiently waiting for the girls to be ready. So they are at the cafe shop laughing and discussing the good times they had together in high school.

Zay:Yeah and remember our senior prank we did!classic!

As they all three laugh

Farkle:Of course!I mean who could forget every teacher's reaction to it!

Lucas:Aw man!good times!

Farkle:Speaking of good times how did proposing to Riley go?

Lucas:Well…

Zay:Yeah!was there a grand entrance?was it spectacular?did she cry while saying yes like they do in the movies?

Lucas:Well she didn't really give me an answer yet

They both have a confused look on their faces

Farkle:What do you mean she didn't really give you an answer it was a simple yes or no question

Zay:Yeah plus I thought for sure it would just be a yes!

Lucas:Well she didn't quit say no either but she told me she would give me an answer today so we'll see what happens today I guess.

Farkle:Well regardless of what happens we're still here for you.

Zay:Yeah always.

Lucas:Thanks guys I'm glad to know that I have such great friends.

Then Lucas gets a text from Maya saying "Hey Huckleberry me and Riley are on our way to school meet you guys there!"

Lucas:Oh it's Maya?hmm she hasn't texted me in a long time that's weird

Farkle:Oh?what'd she say?

Lucas:To meet her at the school her and Riley are on there way there now

Then Lucas gets another text but this time from Riley saying "Hey handsome!I can't I wait to see you!just letting you know me and Maya are on our way to school meet you guys there!

Lucas:Oh hey and Riley finally texted me to but it's kind of the same thing as what Maya said

Zay:Wait a minute Maya texted you before Riley texted you?

Lucas:Yeah why?

Farkle:And Maya hasn't texted you in how long?

Lucas:Umm probably like six or seven months

Zay and Farkle both look at each like they both just read each other's minds

Lucas:Come on guys we better start heading over there

Zay and Farkle didn't say to Lucas what they we're thinking. So they just all left the cafe together and met up with Riley and Maya at the school. All the students wait patiently inside the big gym until they get the okay to all go into the big theater room where there graduation ceremony is being held in.

Maya:Oh my gosh!Can we get this over with already I'm ready to be done with this(she says with an annoyed tone)

Farkle:But this is a special time for all of us though(he says with a smile)

Maya:Zip it!I'm bored out of my mind just waiting

Zay:This wait is pretty long I will say that

Lucas:But it'll be worth it you guys!

Riley:Lucas can I talk to you?

Lucas:Yes of course!

Maya looks at both of them with sadness in her eyes and Riley accidentally made eye contact with her and saw that Maya might still have feelings for Lucas and then she quickly looked at Lucas and then they walked into the empty halls together and stopped at the lockers.

Lucas:So did you decide on the answer?

Riley:I…(she pauses as she remembers Maya's expression of sadness)

Then one of the teacher's says on the loud speaker the ceremony will now begin students you may walk to the stage!

Lucas:Shoot!we gotta go come on before we miss it!

Lucas grabs Riley's hand and they quickly run to join their classmates on stage and everyone got to choose who they sat by so it was Zay, Farkle, Lucas, Riley, and Maya. As the ceremony is going on everyone is sort of whispering to each other.

Zay:(whispers kinda loudly to Farkle)Man I can't believe Maya texted Lucas before Riley did!

Then Riley quickly turns her head and looks at them both

Farkle:(whispers back to Zay)I think she heard you

Then they both stop talking

Riley then looks at Maya and Maya smiles at her but Maya didn't hear what Zay said.

Maya:(whispers to Riley)What do they keep whispering about over there?

Riley doesn't make eye contact with Maya anymore because she is now feeling a little betrayed by her best friend.

Riley:(whispers with a annoyed tone)I don't know and I don't care.

Maya looks at Riley confused as to why she responded to her in that way. Riley then looks at Lucas and holds his hand and he looks at her and smiles and she smiles back at him.

Riley:Lucas you mean so much to me

Now the Principle is calling off the names of the students.

Lucas:And you mean so much to me

Now the principle calls Farkle Minkus and people are cheering

Riley:Do you mean every single thing that you tell me I need to know(she says with a worried look on her face)

Then the principle calls Lucas Friar and people are cheering, after he grabbed his diploma and sat back down they called Riley Mathews and people are cheering and she grabbed her diploma then sat back down next to Lucas.

Lucas:Yes I do mean every single thing I say to you

Then the principle calls Maya Hunter and people are cheering and she grabbed her diploma and then sat back down next to Riley.

Riley:I can't picture my life without you by my side

The principle then says students you may now move your tassels from the right to your left now

Lucas:Riley I will always be by your side no matter what I'm not going anywhere

The principle then says now will you all join me in congratulating the SENIOR CLASS OF 2020!then they all stand up but Riley holds Lucas's hand while everyone is cheering and tossing their hats Riley says..

Riley:Yes Lucas I will marry you!

Lucas didn't toss his hat when she said that he was surprised yet happy she said yes

Lucas:Yes?!Did you just say YES?!(he asks with a big smile on his face)

Riley nods and then he picks her up and kisses her then puts her down and tells everyone

Lucas:Riley said yes you guys!

Farkle and Zay are cheering and saying congrats to them, but then Maya left the stage and Riley saw but didn't chase after her Farkle did he found her in the halls crying. Farkle then gives her a hug.

Farkle:Maya..you love Lucas don't you?

She stops crying and looks at Farkle

Maya:I can't control how I feel anymore...I wish I could but I just can't..(as tears roll down her cheeks)

Farkle gives her a hug again

Farkle:You have to tell both of them how you truly feel no more secret's Maya

Maya:You're right no more secret's this is it it's now or never.

THE END! OR IS IT?

If you want to know what happens next just tell me maybe I will do a Girl Meets College Life(: Thank You for reading!


End file.
